Baby Clace
by SupernaturalShadowhunter
Summary: Jace and Clary need a babysitter and Jace asks Alec if he and Magnus dont mind watching their kid for the night. a really short one shot


**I in no way shape or form own any of these characters, they belong to miss Cassandra Clare**

* * *

Baby Clace

**I in no way shape or form own any of these characters, they belong to miss Cassandra Clare**

The low buzz that came from the pocket of Alec's jeans startled him and the warlock that was currently on top of him. After the initial 'what is that' thought that went through Magnus mind he went back to parting Alec's lips with his own, but when Alec realized that the buzzing was a phone call and not a mere text he maneuvered from underneath his boyfriend and answered his cell.

Magnus looked at his boyfriend longingly, the shadowhunter was now 25 and helped his parabatai run the New York institute, and if it weren't for that small fact Magnus wouldn't have been above denying Alec access to the phone for his own personal benefit. He watched as Alec paced the living room his black hair still long enough that it hung in his face, and when Magnus thought about it Alec hadn't changed drastically from the 18 year old boy he knew to the 25 year old man he now had the pleasure of living with. Alec was still shy, just not as much, he's willing to publicly display his affection but still not keen on getting naughty in the back of a club.

Magnus is still able to do things that cause the complexion of the shadowhunter's face to go from white to a light pink, and the thought of that made Magnus happy because Alec just wouldn't be the same if he didn't get flustered from time to time. Sometimes Alec gets embarrassed with that fact that he still blushes which only causes him to turn a shade redder and Magnus can't ever help but smile when that happens

Physically Magnus' boyfriend has gotten taller and gained some more muscle, but not enough to the point where someone could just look and be able to tell. If Alec were to keep growing he would probably become taller than Magnus, and Magnus is just fine with the Shadowhunter's current height because he is only a hair shorter. Magnus wished that Alec would eventually realize that jeans and sweatshirts still aren't exactly fashionable, but he did appreciate that on occasion Alec didn't fuss as much when Magnus wanted to dress him up.

Less obvious changes Magnus was able to notice about his love is the ware and tare of being a shadowhunter and the pain of his losses thought out the years. But the love and joy Magnus sees in his eyes whenever he returns brings Magnus a happiness he doesn't think he's felt in the longest time.

Alec wondered back to where Magnus was sitting on the couch and stood in front of the warlock until Magnus noticed his presence.

Magnus jumped a little, when he came out of his thoughts to find Alec's face so close to his. He quickly shrugged it off and watched as Alec smiled. "ok, what was so urgent that he needed to call you." Magnus said

"A date" Alec said sitting down next to Magnus

"A date, really?" Magnus said raising a eyebrow looking Alec in his blue eyes "Alec tell me the truth"

"Not kidding, it was that lame"

"you mean we had to stop this" Magnus said forcing Alec back onto his back and hovered his mouth just above Alec's "just so he could tell you about a date he had with Clary?"

Alec leaned up bringing their lips together for a second before pulling away to say "no, Jace wants to go out on a date so he's giving me a job."

"What kind of job could that be" Magnus said between kisses "what if we had plans"

"Magnus we don't have plans" Alec laughed

"What this"

"Pass time" Alec suggested

"I'm hurt, is my love just a pastime to you" Magnus asked "I can remember when you wouldn't shut up about how you thought my love for you was just a way to pass the time." Magnus said knowing he had Alec with that one

"I'm kidding" Alec said and got up "I'll be right back I'm going to get my job, and you can help me take care of it."

Alec came back in from outside and he leaned down and whispered to Magnus "ok don't jump up just open your eyes when I say so."

Magnus nodded and then felt a weight on his stomach. After a minute or two he could have sworn the weight had shifted closer to his face.

"Ok open your eyes" Alec said, and when Magnus did he saw a small face looking up at him. Magnus grabbed the toddler and sat up placing the redheaded little girl on his lap and looked up to see Alec smiling at him.

"I take it Jace and Clary couldn't find a babysitter so he called you." Magnus said

"something like that" Alec said and sat down next to Magnus sticking his finger out for the two and a half year old to play with.

"I take it she came with a bag of goodies and a list of instructions"

Alec laughed "you could say that too"

"Well that was a waste of paper because we don't need them"

Magnus sat Clary and Jace's baby on the floor, and Alec followed them down.

"I should warn you she likes cats, I've seen her grab onto church before"

"We'll just keep my baby away from her, by the way what did they name her again" Magnus asked and before Alec could answer Magnus said "never mind I'll just call her baby Clace"

"Really Magnus? Baby Clace?"

"You don't have to call her that" Magnus said

"Your right but it's actually kind of cute"

*****)***

"Magnus come help me look for the food, she's crying and I think she's hungry" Alec called towards the bathroom

"just hold her" Magnus said coming into the kitchen where Alec had dumped out two of the three bags of stuff Jace and Clary had given them. "And you better hope she's hungry otherwise you have a dipper to change." He then began to rummage through the last bag and after taking out pretty much everything he sighed and left the room.

"Magnus" Alec called "where are you going?" then he sat baby Clace on the ground and followed Magnus out he kitchen. "Magnus what are doing, I thought you were going to help look for the food"

"I" Magnus started when a loud meow came from the direction of the kitchen followed by a crash. "why don't you have the kid?"

"I didn't think she could do anything destructive in that short amount of time." Alec said as the two of them went to check on Jace and Clary's baby

When they got to the kitchen they found baby Clace under the table following Chairman meow and a mess of toys and various other things that Clary had packed on the floor.

"I don't think she's hungary anymore" Alec said

****)***

Magnus laid down picking up baby Clace holding her above him. He lifted her up then sat her down on his chest. Every time he repeated that she would burst out into giggles.

"Magnus you know any fun games to play with two year olds?" Alec asked

Magnus sat her back down on his chest and turned to face Alec. Baby Clace crawled closer to Magnus face and she started to grab at Magnus' earrings causing Magnus to voice his shock and pain. Alec saw baby Clace pulling on the shiny earrings that lined his boyfriend's ear he laughed. Alec scooted closer to Magnus with a smile on his face and removed the baby's hands from Magnus' ear and took Clace into his arms.

"What wrong Magnus I thought you liked it when I pulled on your earrings."

"That's completely different and you know it" Magnus said brushing his lips against Alec's ear causing Alec's body he heat up.

****)***

Alec sat across from Magnus with the child in-between them, Magnus had baby Clace's complete attention, as he waved his hands a ball of blue light fallowed. He would make it go above her head and Alec would smile as he watched her try and figure out where it went. Magnus held out his closed hand to her and she grabbed at Magnus's fingers with her chubby little hands, when Magnus opened his hand to reveal a mass of blue glowing smoke baby Clace burst into giggles and grabbed at the smoke smiling like there was no tomorrow.

Alec moved closer to Magnus "you look happy" Alec said

"Laughing is contagious." Magnus said gesturing to the baby. Then he put one hand over the other and put out the smoke. Baby Clace's expression went from happy to confused. Magnus put one hand on Alec's cheek and leaned in to kiss him. In a few moments Magnus felt tugging on his arm and the both of them realized that she wanted the blue smoke back.

Alec laughed against Magnus' mouth "she's smart"

"Clary is her mother" Magnus said and then with a snap of his fingers a ball of blue smoke appeared on the ground and baby Clace happily went towards it trying to grab it.

********)

"ALEC!" Magnus called and Alec came rushing to his boyfriend

"What happened?" Alec asked looking at the baby

"She puked on my scarf." Magnus pouted

Alec rolled his eyes with a smile and took the baby so Magnus could clean his scarf off.

"He didn't mean to yell" Alec cooed as he walked away to sit on the couch. Alec played peek-a-boo with her until Chairman decided to come see who the intruder was. He sniffed her then lovingly rubbed his head on her before leaving.

After Magnus was done dealing with his baby stained barf scarf he went to go see what Alec was up to, and when he walked into the living room he watched Alec as he played with her toes and laughed right alongside her.

******)*

Alec had given Jace his key to Magnus' apartment so that he and clary could come in without wakening the baby when they were done. But when they got inside they followed the mess of toys, food and just a mess in general to Magnus' bedroom where their baby was sound asleep in-between Alec and Magnus.

* * *

just a idea i had, love to know what you all think :D

(and slightly unrelated, but in regards to my other story Oops it might be a little while before i update due to a redonculous amount of school work -_-)


End file.
